imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Harris
EDWARD HARRIS (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created and Played by: WeBand NAME: Edward "Eddie" Harris AGE: 33 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight OCCUPATION: Owner/Founder/CEO of Fallen Angel Productions; also directs, produces, co-writes and acts in filsm from the same company LOOKS: ; black hair, brown eyes, 5'9", dresses casually[ see "OTHER" for detalis not in picture] ACTOR: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_McElhenney Rob McElhenney] PERSONALITY: Eddie is unlike most CEOs, he is an extremely laid back individual who frequently jokes around with his employees. However, when he gets in the boardroom, he is intense, charismatic and focused, a combination of attributes which frequently allow him to take risks he feels are worth it on ideas that may not sell well. On the set, Eddie is known for his attention to detail and the cast and crew. He takes the time during casting to get to know his film crew and, when shooting starts, ensures he gets to know each of the actors involved, regardless of the size of their part. This allows him to determine who he would be willing to work with again(his film crew rarely changes and he frequently casts the same actors). Eddie cares about the cast and crew and is willing to work around their personal schedules. His company, Fallen Angel Productions, is well known for B-reel sci-fi and horror films, however, Eddie has begun to branch out, recently co-financing several big budge actions film Eddie directed. After this film was a success, Fallen Angel Productions became a slightly more mainstream, this new attention has increased demand for Eddie as a director as well as demand for some of his more talented actors. Off the set, Eddie often meets with his cast and crew for dinner, coffee or drinks(often at his own expense). He frequently hosts barbecues for his neighbors, board members, cast and crew in his backyard. After his movies starting brining in money, he donated to his former high school to better fund all their programs and has made a few anonymous donations to Veteran's Hospitals LIKES: His work, old-school slasher movies, Alfred Hitchcock's movies, classic cars, coffee DISLIKES: '''Alcohol, cigarettes, clowns, prima donnas '''STRENGTHS: Intelligent, able to keep emotions in check, good with finances WEAKNESSES: Not physically the strongest or fastest(average at both), can focus too much on his work RELATIONSHIPS: '''Currently single; auditioned as a bachelor for the show for two reasons: i)Meet potential girlfriend ii)Recruit new talent(male or female) '''FAMILY: Father Kevin(57), mother Linda(56), brother Jimmy(35), sister Carloine(30) OTHER: As a Hitchcock fan, Harris makes references to Hitchcock films(subtle and obvious) in every film he co-writes or directs; his '69 "Bullitt" Mustang is seen in exterior shots in all Fallen Angel produced films and his big-budge action flick; because Harris is afraid of clowns, he frequently works them into his films as antagonists or a form of warning imagery(similar to the use of the color orange in "The Godfather" films); Eddie was once jumped outside a nightclub and had his throat slashed, leaving him with a scar across his neck(he does not hide the scar); Eddie has tattoos on both arms